gemfandomcom-20200223-history
Hipe/Aspect/Hermann
Hipe (also known as Hermann or Aspect) is a character from The Old Jungle in Almandine 2018. He offers to help the Gems and quickly becomes part of their quest to stop Tutobubble or Kornerupine. After when he was kidnapped and killed by Gyral, he was resurrected but as of 2019, he revived back to his normal self, but this time, he doesn't have an alternate name such as Hermann or Aspect. Appearance Original 2018/2019 Form Hipe/Aspect/Hermann is a light green creature with a green hat with two eyes which resembles a monster. He has two big eyes with green pupils and no nose. He has a chubby body with a large green teardrop on the center. He has small penguin arms and small animal feet which has an appearance similar to a penguin. Love Form In his love form, He is slightly light pinkish with a pink hat with two reddish pink eyes which resembles a monster. He has two big eyes with pink heart-shaped pupils, no nose and a big mouth. He has a chubby body with a large dark pink teardrop on the center. It has small penguin arms and small animal feet which has an appearance similar to a penguin. Spirit Form In his spirit form, He is slightly light blue with a cyan hat with two eyes which resembles a monster. He has two big eyes with cyan pupils and no nose. He has a chubby body with a large metallic teardrop on the center. He has small penguin arms and small animal feet which has an appearance similar to a penguin. Hipe 2/Aspect Form Hipe 2/Aspect is a light turquoise creature with a turquoise hat with two eyes which resembles a monster. He has two big eyes with cyan pupils, no nose and thin lips. He has a chubby body with a large green upside-down teardrop on the center. He has small penguin arms and small animal feet which has an appearance similar to a penguin. Hermann Form He has grey eyes, a slight creak on the left eye and a slight grey blood from the mouth. He has a grey right arm and a grey left leg. Previous Form Hipe has now have spiky light green hair and he wears visors. Instead of showing his hands, he has large green robot armour with a white star on the center along with the gloves that has five fingers and even dark lime boots. Current Form Hipe still has spiky light green hair but his robot armour is gone. Instead, he wears a dark green jacket with a lime bowtie along with dark lime boots. Personality As an original Hipe, He describes being a nice person and joins Almandine and Moldavite on a big adventure to stop the Galactic Generals leader: Kornerupine devastating the Ice Crystal. At the Tree of Worries, he describes being a spiritual, calm person who wants to give an egg which has a new Hipe/Aspect inside. In Coldfrost Mountain, he used to spy on Almandine and he wants to give his spirit egg to her. After that, he gives a spirit egg and waits for a long time. A new Hipe/Aspect hatches from the egg but this time, he is quite knowledgeable and have new updated powers. He can also activate his Aspect State. At the start of Chapter 9, he doesn't remember anything except Almandine. After the Gems vs SOULS quiz, Hermann is a bit evil but at the end, he transformed into Tutobubble except with purple and green eyes. During Almandine 2019, Hipe is back to his normal/original self and doesn't get controlled by Tutobubble. Also he resurrected in the 2019 reality after the Geneva Ruby route. Hipe can only say one word which is "Hipe". As of Aspect/Hermann he can now talk but in 2019, he can still say his own name. Along with his hat, it can translate words that Hipe has said before. In Chapter 3, he regenerated to feature a mechanic-like person but as of Chapter 7, he regenerated to make it more gentleman-like. Abilities Unique Abilities * Holographic Projection: Hipe/Aspect can project holographic screens, presumably without any technological assistance. The holograms are projected first from his hat, which is presumably part of his form. * Omniscience: Hipe/Aspect can always know about everything infinitely. * Cold Immunity: Hipe/Aspect is immune to cold, being completely invulnerable to direct and indirect effects. * Aquatic Respiration: Hipe/Aspect can breathe in both water and air and are capable of staying underwater as long as they like and re-emerge ready to breathe oxygen again. * Scanner Vision: Hipe/Aspect can perform visual scans on their environment or creatures around them and determine their intimate properties or detect their presence. He can also diagnose the condition of what they observe and find inconsistencies or errors. * Aspect State: Hipe/Aspect can use it's state to heal, clean, destroy and other stuff if there's a bad situation or something terrible happening. * Botanokinesis: Hipe can now create, shape and manipulate plants, including wood, vines, plants, moss, and parts of the plants, such as leaves, seeds, roots, fruits and flowers. The user can cause plants to grow, move/attack or even rise from the soil and "walk", mutate plants by rearranging DNA structure and revive withered or dead plants. Fusions * When fused with Gyral, they form Mystiflood. * When fused with Crimsa, they form Armigold. * When fused with Drizzmin, they form Twizombus. * When fused with Zert, they form Scariggball. Trivia * '''Hipe/Aspect/Hermann '''is one of Tutobubble's disguises. The other one is Gyral. * Hipe use to be a SOUL but he lives in the Tree of Worries forever. In Coldfrost Mountain, he likes to give Almandine a special Hipe/Aspect/Hermann egg. * Hipe/Aspect/Hermann likes hanging out with Almandine and Luminica/Enthuisäte. * If there's something bad happens or a situation or a message, His hat glows and creates a green holographic screen. ** But as of July 2019, he doesn't project a green hologram. * He can share or link memories with other people or animals. * Hipe/Aspect/Hermann is immune to cold. * He likes playing ludo with his friends. * Everyone calls Hipe's son, "Aspect" as their nickname. * Hipe/Aspect/Hermann is also Hipe's long lasted son. * Hipe/Aspect/Hermann can activate his Aspect State if there's a bad situation or something terrible happening. * Hipe/Aspect's alternative name is Hermann. * This is the second time that Hipe/Aspect/Hermann joins the Celestial Squad. The first is Moldavite. * Hermann formerly joins the Celestial Squad but in Chapter 9, he turned into Tutobubble and never joins again. * During 2018 or 2019, he has a translating hat but when he has his new regeneration, he has his translating armour now. ** That also happens in his new regeneration where he has his translating bowtie. Errors * Sometimes, he has a nose whilst Hipe is spying on Almandine. Gallery and Designs For more images, see Hipe/Gallery.Category:Almandine 2018 Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Tutobubble Disguises Category:Deceased Characters Category:Regenerated Characters Category:Celestial Squad